1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for ejecting fluid in a pulse-like manner to perform incision, excision, or the like of a target object. For example, in the medical field, as a surgical instrument for incising or excising a biological tissue, there is proposed a fluid ejection device including a pulsed flow generating unit that ejects fluid in a pulse-like manner, a fluid supplying unit that supplies the fluid to the pulsed flow generating unit, and a fluid supply path that connects the fluid supplying unit and the pulsed flow generating unit (see, for example, JP-A-2008-082202 (Patent Literature 1)).
Such a fluid ejection device can efficiently incise the biological tissue by ejecting the fluid in a pulse-like manner from a single nozzle included in the pulsed flow generating unit.
However, during a surgical operation, it is sometimes desired to not only incise the biological tissue but also eject the fluid to a region having a certain degree of spread and efficiently crush the biological tissue, for example, when the biological tissue is excised. In such a case, when the fluid is only ejected from the single nozzle, it is likely that work efficiency is deteriorated because, for example, a long time is required for work.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique for making it possible to more efficiently perform the crushing of the biological tissue.